Large-scale towers are known, and are used in the construction industry. The towers typically include a plurality of modular sections that are assembled and stacked vertically. The modular sections have frame-like structures, with the overall size of the modular sections generally decreasing toward the top of the tower. A boom or other structure is typically attached to the uppermost of the modular sections. Once assembled, the towers are used to raise and/or move components such as beams, trusses, etc. at a construction worksite.